Onsen
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Mephisto needs a little relaxation, especially since Amaimon is back to pestering him. What could unfold at the bathouse between these two demon brothers? Incence, Yaoi. Oneshot. First time writing for this couple


Mephisto sighed as the earth king across from him greedily stuffed his face, somehow managing to fit a whole box of pocky in his mouth, the bare ends handing out of his mouth.

"Aniki, what's an Onsen?" Amaimon managed to ask around the foodstuff occupying his jaws. Mephisto chuckled slightly at his brother; he had always said Amaimon had a big mouth.

"I told you already, it's one of the largest aspects of Japanese tradition!" The elder brother proclaimed melodramatically, striking a few otaku poses, wielding his Japanese fan as his tightly fastened kimono moved with his body. Amaimon watched his brother with a stoic expression, more concentrating on swallowing the bundle of pocky sticks jammed between his jaws.

"That still doesn't explain anything no matter how many times you say it." The earth kind finally remarked, licking his fingers free of melted chocolate.

"That's because it's a surprise." Mephisto remarked, returning to a neutral position with his hands folded under the long sleeves of his kimono.

"Will there at least be something tasty there?" the green haired demon asked tediously, fishing out a lollipop to occupy his now empty mouth.

Mephisto smiled gently at the earth king's gluttony. He hadn't changed at all since Mephisto left.

"But of course, only the tastiest morsels available." He stated; giving an over exaggerated flick of the wrist.

With that they packed and set off in Mephisto's characteristically pink limousine, the hour long drive dragging on as the siblings bickered in the back, one touching things he shouldn't and the other trying to keep the back of the vehicle from imploding. Finally they arrived with their luggage at a prepaid room in an Onsen. The violet haired male smiled and made his way over to the window, looking out over the terrain.

He closed his dark rimmed eyes and took in the smells of the various baths and foods, the breeze softly hitting his face and sneaking up the sleeves of his traditional dress. Amaimon watched his brother curiously, coming up behind him and attempting to figure out just what his elder sibling was doing.

"Aniki? What do we do here?" He pestered, tugging the tie of Mephisto's kimono.

"Patience otoutu…" He soothed, turning to Amaimon with a contented smile, his surroundings seemingly soothing him on a much deeper level.

"We came here for the whole experience; now let's indulge in some of this great nation's heritage, hmm?" he looked his kid brother over, tsking gently to himself.

"Get out of those clothes." He suddenly demanded, handing Amaimon a complimentary bathing kimono. Amaimon took the bundle of cloth curiously, flipping it over.

"I don't know how to tie these" he complained, getting a sigh from his brother.

"Fine then, take off your clothes and I'll tie it."

Amaimon paused.

"All of them Aniki?" Amaimon questioned, already starting to remove his tie.

"I suppose you can keep your underwear on until we get there… just hurry up" Mephisto urged, a light blush shading his cheeks as his little brother exposed inch by inch of his smooth pale flesh. Once he was stripped down Mephisto helped him pull on the garment, tying the sash securely as his bother watched him, biting his thumbnail.

"Arigato, Aniki" the earth king stated, making the younger blush a little deeper. Little brothers were pains, but damn could they be cute.

"Did you pay attention this time, or is every time going to be like this?" he asked, a hint of amusement mixed in with the irked tone of his voice.

"Gomenisai; I'll pay attention next time." Amaimon promised, watching Mephisto straighten.

"Fine, fine…. wait for me to change." Mephisto ordered, starting to undress himself. He could feel his brother's dull eyes on him, watching him as he had his back turned.

"Do you have to stare?" he asked, already working on his suspenders.

"It's been a while since we bathed together Aniki, since you're such a hell raiser I wanted to see if you have any scars yet." Mephisto chuckled.

"I assure you, I have been raising hell… and I have been doing so flawlessly. Unlike you I can take on any enemy without sustaining even a scratch" he boasted, finally tying his own sash.

"You're as cool as ever, Aniki." Amaimon muttered, causing Mephisto to sputter with embarrassment.

"O-of course! Now, let's get going!" He laughed, taking his brother by the arm and dragging him. Amaimon blinked and let himself be taken along, not caring to step up his pace to keep up with his elder sibling. He admitted he kind of liked the possessiveness Mephisto held over him, seeing him freak out was funny, and Amaimon enjoyed dancing on the fine line between going too far and not quite far enough with his mischief.

Mephisto led him to an empty bath, apparently using some of his wealth to book a private place for them. Amaimon could see the steam rise, the vapors becoming exposed in the moonlight. As they undressed and made their way to the side of the bath Amaimon took it upon himself to bring along the melon sections to the waterside, his pit of a stomach demanding more sacrifices to appease it.

"Here, Aniki" Amaimon offered, holding out a (rather small) section of the melon to his brother just as the man's waist disappeared beneath the waves, about a quarter of the melon already being devoured.

"Thanks" he muttered simply, taking the section and watching his bother slowly devour the quarter he held, his blank gaze fixated on the moon. Mephisto admitted he looked cute, sitting cross-legged and not really paying attention as he ate, kind of like a hamster keeping its gaze fixated beyond the bars of its cage.

"Aniki" Amaimon suddenly called, causing Mephisto to come back into focus.

"What?" he asked simply, placing the rind of the melon on the pavement for later disposal.

"What kind of girls do you like?" Amaimon pondered, placing his own rind off to the side as well, clamping his teeth down on his thumb nail once more.

"Why do you ask?" Mephisto inquired, earning a shrug from Amaimon.

"Mmm… I have to say… beauties are my favorites, women who easily tempt and lure men with their looks. And you?" he smiled a bit, drifting into a bit of a fantasy.

Amaimon's eyes dimmed as he brought his thumb away from his lips.

"I think… I like innocent girls the best…" He near-whispered, a blush dusting his cheeks as a certain blonde example came to mind. Mephisto chuckled and shifted closer to the smaller demon.

"I suppose you could say our tastes are similar then… after all, what's more tempting than innocence? The allure of pure while skin rivals no other~" he purred, running his nail along Amaimon's shoulder. Amaimon shivered slightly in surprise, his body temperature suddenly spiking.

"What are you doing Aniki?" he asked, the elder turning his face towards him.

"Tell me Otoutu, do you have a taste in men as well?" Amaimon blinked and looked away for a moment. It wasn't uncommon for demons to harbor tastes for both genders, it was all part of their natures as embodiments of darkness. Evil did not discriminate, it didn't care who or what you were and as a result, the servants of evil were very open-minded.

"I…." he trailed off with a gasp as he felt Mephisto grab his tail, stroking it. His eyes widened before he let out a whimper, his face flushing as saliva collected on his tongue. He looked to his brother with hazy eyes, his whole body trembling.

"I think my taste revolves around you otoutu… I like someone tempting… but not blatantly so. Someone who antagonizes me without even knowing… that's you." the purple-haired male murmured; pulling the younger into his lap.

Amaimon instinctively dug his nails into Mephisto's shoulder as he continued moaning. He could already see the smirk on Mephisto's face. It was no surprise the elder was a sadist; he outwardly showed how he got kicks from seeing people squirm. Amaimon wasn't sure if he should allow himself to give his brother what he wanted, or if he should fight it… for some reason… the first option seemed more appealing… really, wasn't he always trying to please Aniki?

Amaimon's breath hitched as he felt his brother's tongue and teeth graze his neck, he could sense the hunger in Mephisto's movements.

"You're so kawaii otoutu … you still cling to me as you did when you were still small" Mephisto's lips moved against Amaimon's skin as he spoke. Amaimon let out another small noise, digging his nails in deeper to the elder's shoulders. Mephisto didn't seem to mind; instead he let out an almost pleasant shiver at the earth king's actions.

As he nipped along Amaimon's shoulders he could feel his brother begin to shift his body, accompanying Mephisto wherever he happened to touch. He gave Amaimon's tails a few tugs, eliciting soft cries from the earth king.

His brother wasn't innocent… he knew what was happening and how this all worked. He was… familiar with lust, but he hadn't much cared for it, in fact… it seemed to Mephisto that Amaimon was instead bored with it. Maybe "bored" wasn't the right word… disinterested was closer. Amaimon had a short attention span like a child, he craved sweets and play, not adult things like wealth or sex, and Mephisto admittedly loved that about him. Though it was true, he was a fan of "wicked" women… something was much more appealing about someone clueless, yet tantalizing; one who is easy to please like a child but well-versed in the world of adults.

Mephisto's eyes flashed to the younger demon's face when he noted the earth king suddenly tense. He smiled and bit the spot he had just recently grazed. Amaimon's face went a deeper red as his hair snapped back and he gave a choked yet pleasured cry, his one hand pushing his brother's face forward more towards his neck.

Mephisto swallowed the tweet tasting blood that filled his mouth with a satisfied hum. Amaimon hearing his brother shivered in relief. Mephisto licked over the bite one last time before suddenly standing, keeping his brother in his arms. Amaimon blinked in surprise, grabbing onto his brother's shoulders for support.

"Aniki?" He looked at Mephisto quizzically, earning a smile.

"I don't think this is the best spot to desecrate with our "activities" otoutu. Although exposure and public sex is a fancy of mine, I don't quite fancy sullying the things I like." Mephisto mused, gesturing to the waters.

Amaimon bit his nail in thought before the elder clamped his teeth down on the earth king's ear.

"Besides" he added in a low seductive rumble.

"I'd rather have you in a place where I don't have to worry about interruption, you know how I hate having to stop right at the good part~" Amaimon nodded as another healthy blush graced his cheeks. Mephisto smiled and turned his brother's face towards him, giving a possessive kiss directly to the other's lips. Amaimon wrapped his arms around Mephisto tighter before he suddenly found himself back in the room with his brother, being pinned on the futon.

The earth king's eyes closed as he felt his brother biting along his neck and shoulders, his strong and still damp body dominating Amaimon's own. He arched with Mephisto's hands as they slid down his chest, leaving light scratches in the process. Mephisto grinned and suddenly pressed his hand down on Amaimon's hardened member, earning a surprised call from his brother.

"A-Aniki…. S-stop teasing" Amaimon pleaded, his voice full of confused and almost timid lust. Mephisto slapped his hand over his mouth, his face dying several shades of red as his body temperature suddenly spiked. Dear Lucifer… that was erotic…

"Aniki? What's wrong?" Amaimon asked, Mephisto shaking his head and clearing his throat, unsuccessfully attempting to chase away the blush and suppress his obvious excitement.

"N-Nothing! Come on now… You know what comes next" Mephisto muttered, earning a slight nod from his brother. Amaimon rolled on his belly, folding his knees under him and elevating himself for the other to see. Mephisto shivered and placed both his hands on each side of Amaimon's rear, taking one off just as he got himself aligned to collect some of the wetness from his own aching member.

"Aniki…" Amaimon called, his flushed face turned so he could watch his brother.

"What is it?" Mephisto asked, a bit of exasperation in his voice. Satan forbid that Amaimon should back out now with them both like this, what would happen when they returned to the academy? Amaimon would probably ruin him with that mouth of his.

Amaimon paused a moment before shifting a bit, his eye darting off to the side.

"Do what you want to me… just use me to make yourself happy." Mephisto blinked at his brother before giving a slight smile.

"Of course I will… you're my otoutu after all" He purred. Amaimon flashed him something rare, an unsure, rickety smile. Mephisto reached up and stroked his cheek before chuckling.

"Brace yourself" he warned; Amaimon nodding and trying to relax instantly. Mephisto groaned a bit as he began to push in, the precum somewhat aiding the entry, but only slightly. He listened carefully to his brother but only heard a few discomforted noises; Amaimon could handle pain and wouldn't show it easily.

Mephisto moaned when he finally had himself fully inside the younger demon. Amaimon's body shook as he bit his lip, blood trickling down his chin which rested on the cushiony bed. Mephisto chuckled and moulded his body to his brother's, his tongue darting out to clear away the blood as he got close enough to the younger demon.

Amaimon moaned and moved his hips, his own tongue darting out to capture Mephisto's, pulling it into his mouth where he began to suck and bite it. The elder demon groaned and thrusted against Amaimon; his patience quickly wore thin with the younger demon's actions. When Amaimon's face lit up in pleasure he knew it was right to continue.

He began to move steadily, his hands creeping under the earth king's body, elevating his chest so Mephisto could gain access to and toy with the boy's perked nipples. Amaimon moaned and moved his body to accompany Mephisto's desires; his lips still pressed to his brother's own. He couldn't believe how good this felt, especially with his brother. He was happy… he felt he could for once, not bother Mephisto and even satisfy him this way.

Before either knew it they were reaching an end, Mephisto thrusting and stroking the male beneath him as Amaimon mewled and moved uncontrollably in a desperate attempt to gain more friction from their movements and to go over the edge faster.

"Aniki! A-Aniki…" Amaimon called, his nails digging into whatever they could as he struggled to grab something. The sound of shredding fabric and scratching wood filled the room along with the moans and pants of the two.

"Otoutu" Mephisto called, his face screwing up in pleasure as he gave a demonic snarl and filled Amaimon completely, moments after having felt his brother come. The two collapsed on the now butchered and sullied futon. Mephisto laughed a bit once he caught his breath, blowing a few feathers away before pulling his brother onto the bed that had been spared, removing a few feathers that had landed on the younger's body.

Amaimon blinked slowly, his body limp with fatigue. He had always been one to get tired easily, despite his demonic nature. Mephisto sat him up regardless and dressed him in a kimono before himself, not caring for the chilled temperature of the room. They settled down on the single bed, the close proximity of their bodies allowing them to fit.

"Aniki…" Amaimon murmured, his eyes shut.

"Hmm?" Mephisto responded simply, his eyes also closed in a type of satisfied relaxation.

"I love you… I think… that's what they call it?" His voice got softer as he spoke, fatigue quickly engulfing him. Mephisto smiled and let out a snort, pulling the other even closer still.

"Yeah… I love you too." He kissed Amaimon's head with a surprising tenderness. Amaimon moved closer to him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Can I tell other people that? Aniki and I had sex and now we love each other…" Mephisto stiffened a bit before he gave a small sigh.

"Well… we'll decide on that tomorrow ok?" Amaimon nodded.

"Over breakfast" the earth king added, Mephisto laughing quietly.

"Yeah… now shut up and go to sleep before you ruin the moment with your gluttony." Mephisto warned in vain, the younger having dozed off. He pulled the covers over them and kissed his brother one last time before he shut his eyes as well, feeling more relaxed then he had in years. He had known that this Onsen would be perfect.


End file.
